pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tikes
Tikes are a set of toys from the Toddle Tots line by the Little Tikes company. They appear throughout Toy Story and Toy Story 2 as a part of Andy's Toys. They are mischievous and childlike in nature. They are often seen in their own groups, and exhibit a wide variety of appearances and professions. They communicate through unintelligible high-pitched squeaks, only heard speaking English in Toy Story Animated Storybook. They reside under Andy's bed when not being played with. ''Toy Story'' In Toy Story, the Tikes can be seen when Andy was playing with his toys; having them play hostages to Mr. Potato Head's One-Eyed Bart. As Slinky is helping Woody gather a staff meeting, they're seen congregating by his podium and watching in the audience. After the meeting is disrupted by the surprise appearance of guests for Andy's birthday, they join a group of toys anxiously looking out the window. They're put at ease with the rest of Andy's toys when Woody agrees to send in Sergeant's Green Army Men to report back on their gifts. After Andy unexpectedly returns back to his room, the Tikes are seen frantically returning to their spots. Upon Andy's move, a few of the Tikes are awakened by Woody looking for RC Car in the moving van. The rest of Andy's toys turn on Woody and throw him out of the van, believing him to be a killer. They change their minds when Lenny reports back that Woody was using RC to save Buzz. Months later when Andy is moved into his new house, the Toikes are seen celebrating Christmas with the other tots. ''Toy Story 2'' In Toy Story 2, all of the previous Tikes (save for one Fire Tike) return, along with a few others (see below). The Fire Tikes are originally looking for Woody's lost hat in the toy box along with Mr. Shark and the Green Army Men. Meanwhile, the other Tikes were listening to Mrs. Potato Head read a book to them and playing in the Lincoln Logs cabin. After the announcement of a yard sale, the Tikes were seen lining up with the other toys to be counted for Buzz Lightyear's roll call. After Woody was kidnapped, the Shriner Tike was used in a re-enactment of the event, playing the role of his car, to help Hamm figure out which direction he went. They're distracted by Buzz in the middle of his own investigation on the other side of the room. When Woody returns with new toys, they watch as Jessie jumps through the Hotwheels track to let Buster out of the room. They are last seen when Wheezy was singing "You've Got a Friend in Me" to Andy's toys. ''Toy Story 3'' The Tikes and the Toddle Tots Fire Truck do not appear in Toy Story 3. It's very likely that they were sold in a yard sale, donated or given away over the years due to being the toys from when Andy was a toddler. ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' In Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, five of the Tikes come over to watch the movie with all of the other toys. ''Toy Story Animated Storybook'' The Tikes appear in Toy Story Animated Storybook during Woody's staff meeting, Woody knocking Buzz out the window, Woody and Buzz catching up to the moving van, and Andy's toys celebrating Christmas at their new home. ''Toy Story Activity Center'' In the Toy Story Activity Center game, Slinky Dog watches as the Tikes face off against the Green Army Men in a game of " being used in a game against the Green Army Men called "five-in-a-row." All of the previous Tikes introduced in Toy Story are seen observing the game. The player has the option of taking either side in the game. Another set of Tikes appears to provide options and instructions for Rex's marble art section. List of Tikes Fire Tikes Andy has five Tikes styled after firemen in Toy Story; four white and one black. Four are often seen riding in the Fire Truck Vehicle. Two are present during Andy's first playtime; being held hostage by One-Eyed Bart (Mr. Potato Head). The two drivers are also seen laughing at Mr. Potato Head's joke during Woody's staff meeting. The Fire Tike atop the Fire Truck's ladder is able to see over the bookshelf and other the window to Andy's birthday guests. The Fire Tike outside of the Fire Truck is present when Andy's toys throw Woody out of the moving van and subsequently attempt to rescue him and Buzz. Once Andy is moved into his new home, only the Fire Tikes situated in the Fire Truck are seen participating in the Christmas festivities. The spare Fire Tike is seen looking for Buzz with the rest of Andy's toys after Woody throws him out the window in the infamous 'Black Friday Reel'. Later on, the Fire Truck's ladder is used by Andy's toys when climbing the bed to confront Woody. In addition to appearing in the Tikes' featured five-in-a-row game in Toy Story Activity Center, the spare Fire Tike appears in Rex's marble art section, which will allow the player to hear Rex's instructions again. The Fire Tikes in the truck and the one outside return in Toy Story 2, however the one Tike riding in the back of the Fire Truck is missing. All of the Fire Tikes assist Sarge in searching Andy's toy box for Woody's missing hat. A deleted opening to Toy Story 2 has Woody sitting on top of the Fire Truck's ladder, only to be flung out the window after Rex accidentally knocks a chair onto it. Shriner Tike The Shriner Tiket is distinguished by his red fez with yellow tassel, made in the style of a member of the Shriner's society. He is one of One-Eyed Bart's hostages during Andy's playtime in Toy Story. In Toy Story 2, the Shriner Tike has a small red car that he uses in the toys' crime scene investigation of Woody's kidnapping. Cap Tike The Cap Tike is distinguished by his blue baseball cap. He is one of One-Eyed Bart's hostages during Andy's playtime in Toy Story. The Cap Tike is present when Andy's toys throw Woody out of the moving van and subsequently attempt to rescue him and Buzz. He is visually relieved to hear from Lenny that Woody and Buzz are returning atop RC Car. Cowboy Tike The Cowboy Tike is distinguished by his cowboy hat. He is one of One-Eyed Bart's hostages during Andy's playtime in Toy Story. The Cowboy Tike is present when Andy's toys throw Woody out of the moving van and subsequently attempt to rescue him and Buzz. In addition to appearing in the Tikes' featured five-in-a-row game in Toy Story Activity Center, five identical Cowboy Tikes appears in Rex's marble art section. Each one triggers a different special effect that can be used in the art piece. In Toy Story 2, he is seen listening to Mrs. Potato Head read a story. Hunter Tike The Hunter Tike is distinguished by his green trapper hat, styled after a classic hunter. He is one of One-Eyed Bart's hostages during Andy's playtime in Toy Story. In addition to appearing in the Tikes' featured five-in-a-row game in Toy Story Activity Center, the Hunter Tikes appears in Rex's marble art section. He allows the player to remove a special effect from the piece. In Toy Story 2, he is seen listening to Mrs. Potato Head read a story. Doc Tike The Doc Tike is distinguished by his doctor's head mirror, styled after a classic doctor. He is one of One-Eyed Bart's hostages during Andy's playtime in Toy Story. In addition to appearing in the Tikes' featured five-in-a-row game in Toy Story Activity Center, the Doc Tike appears in Rex's marble art section, which will allow the player to remove a marble from the piece. The Doc Tike is also black in this appearance instead of white. In Toy Story 2, he is seen listening to Mrs. Potato Head read a story. Black-haired Tike The black-haired Tike (subject's name is conjecture) is a black-haired civilian Tike. He is one of One-Eyed Bart's hostages during Andy's playtime in Toy Story. In Toy Story 2, he is seen listening to Mrs. Potato Head read a story. Painter Tike The Painter Tike portrays an artist with his palette and paintbrush, along with his green beret. The Painter Tike was introduced in Toy Story Activity Center as part of Rex's marble art section. He allows the player to cycle through pre-made designs. Making his film debut in Toy Story 2, he is seen listening to Mrs. Potato Head read a story. Blue Cap Tike The blue cap Tike (subject's name is conjecture) has a similar blue cap to the Cap Tike, but has a matching blue body as well. He was introduced in Toy Story Activity Center. He is seen observing the game "five-in-a-row." There are also multiple copies of him used as the game piece for the Tikes side. The blue cap Tike later made his film debut in Toy Story 2. He is seen listening to Mrs. Potato Head read a story. Bald Tike The bald Tike (subject's name is conjecture) is a Tike without hair and sporting a surprised expression. He made his sole appearance in Toy Story Activity Center as part of Rex's marble art section. He allows the player to undo the last action. This Tike was also the subject of one of the Painter Tike's pre-made designs. Crossing Guard Tike The crossing guard tike (subject's name is conjecture) is a Tike in a police officer's uniform holding a crossing guard's sign. He made his sole appearance in Toy Story Activity Center as part of Rex's marble art section. He allows the player to toggle special effects; clicking him will make him blow his whistle and switch his sign between green and red. Sailor Tike The Sailor Tike distinguished by his white sailor's cap, styled after sailors of many navies around the world was introduced in Toy Story 2. He is seen listening to Mrs. Potato Head read a story. In a deleted opening scene for Toy Story 2, Andy is shown to have five identical Sailor Tikes in their own rowboat vehicle. They are seen rowing away from a rampaging Rex during the toys' playtime. These additional characters and boat are not seen in the final film. Trivia * The real life Toddle Tots line was first introduced in the late 80s by Little Tikes. The Fire Truck was introduced in 1986, though the model used as the basis for the films was a revision from 1988 (set 0671), which substituted the original blue uniform firefighters for ones clad in black. The set came with five figures; four firefighters (two white and two black) and a dog (not seen in the films). The rest of the Tikes were not based in real life toys, with the exception of the Sailor Tike, which is a different color. * Although they never appear to talk in the films, two of the Fire Tikes do have speaking roles in Toy Story Animated StoryBook. When you click on them to help Woody and Buzz onto the moving van they say, "Get real, we have no arms!", and in the Christmas ending one of the Tikes gives the other one mittens for a present, who then says, "Just what I needed." * The Tikes appear as a mission in Toy Story 2: The Video Game. There are five of them scattered throughout a level that Buzz must find in order to earn a Pizza Planet token. This type of mission is also used for the Green Army Men, Aliens, and Bo Peep's Sheep, but is used for the Tikes more than once. Gallery Model FiremanTikes.png|Fire Tikes Tikes_firetruck-side.png Tikes_firetruck-front.png Tikes_firetruck-top.png Cap_Tike.png CapTike.png|Cap Tike Cowboy_Tike.png CowboyTike.png|Cowboy Tike DocTike.png|Doc Tike PainterTike.png|Painter Tike SailorTike.png|Sailor Tike Shriner_Tike.png ShrinerTike.png|Shriner Tike Screenshots Little_Tikes_-_Bombeiros.jpg‎ Little red car.png Merchandise little-tikes-toddle-tots-firetruck_1_8c277de6a74be246e4c431ab1a370941.jpg|Real life Toddle Tots Fire Truck (0671) from 1988 Concept Art Tikesconceptart01.png Tikesconceptart02.png Tikesconceptart03.png Tikesconceptart04.png Tikesconceptart05.png Tikesconceptart06.png Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 2 ABC Interstitials Characters